momo_hibikis_fandom_of_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Aoki, Rulue
Aoki, Rulue '(青木ルルー Aoki rurū) is one of the three main Cures in the series Puyutto Star! Precure and she is the group leader. She is a first year student at Puyojuku School in the university/college part. Bio Personality True to her self-proclaimed title of Fighting Queen, she tries to have a sense of finesse yet assertion towards others, often trying to assert herself while trying to keep a calm dignified tone. However she also tends to be selfish with her goals, which often causes her to lose her temper when things don't go her way. For example she tends to get jealous if anyone tries to "take" Satan(Her boyfriend not the on from hell in the bible) from her, and will start getting agitated if her appearance or title is ignored or mocked. Appearance In her civilian form, she have long blue hair wearing a floor length, white dress with the yellow, golden belt and Rulue wears a long, golden bracelet and wears a choker with the red pearl in the middle. Rulue also have dark, blue hair. In her cure form, Cure fan's hair get light and gain brown sandals, and have three bracelets on her both legs. She also gain a shorter white dress with some details on it. And she keeps her fan, and her bracelets. Etymology '''Aoki '(青木) - Ao (青) means blue while Ki (木) means tree. Making Aoki meaning Blue tree. '''Rulue (ルルー) -The name Rulue came from the name, Lulu, the Arabic origin name meaning "pearl". History Life in the previous school Before transferring to Puyojuku School College, Rulue used to be friends with another girl named Yui (Not a Puyo Puyo Character but a Puyutto Star! Precure Character!) from her former secondary school, whom she stood up against a group of bullies. Unfortunately, she fell victim to the bullies and later got isolated as a result, and with nobody accepting her, she was forced to get transferred to her current school. PSPC10 Becoming a Precure One day, Rulue was texting her boyfriend name Satan. then the bell rings for Math class and Rulue, along with Satan went to math class and Rulue draws Puyo(A gummy bear-like creature) and then answer the questions. On the next day, The Ocean Prince crashed into Rulue's Face and Rulue thinks the Ocean Prince is cute and gave him a kiss and the Ocean Prince blushed. But, Ecoco, the villain was about to invade Puyojuku and Ecoco summoned a Ecoca, the monster from a bored, mad men who doesn't want to save the world because he is busy and a pot of can. Then, Rulue receives a Puyo Puyo Jewel and a Puyo Puyo Perfume to Transform into Cure Fan. Then, she used, Fan Wave, Cure Fan's attack and defeated a Ecoca and the Ocean Prince said the Rulue as Cure Fan is cool. PSPC01 Cure Fan "The Fan of air, blowing winds away from getting hotter!, Cure Fan!" 熱くならないように風を吹き飛ばす空気のファン！、キュアファン！ Atsuku naranai yō ni kaze o fukitobasu kūki no fan!, Kyuafan! 'Cure Fan '(キュアファン Kyuafan) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Rulue. In order to transform, she needs the Puyo Puyo Perfume and her Puyo Puyo Jewel. In combat, Fan has the ability to turn her Fan into a bigger fan, which she can hit foes and block attacks with. She can also alter the size of the umbrellas. Transformations * Precure, Puyo Nexus! (プリキュア、ぷよネクサス！Purikyua, puyo Nekusasu!) Rulue's perfume's top pops off, allowing Rulue to insert her Puyo Puyo Jewel. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her jewel against the perfume, Rulue begins to sing, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her golden bands. She once again presses her jewel to her perfume to draw a straight pattern which she skips in between to create her shoes. She then starts hopping from sphere to sphere, twirling the extra blue wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her choker, earrings and have her hair become lighter and change its style a bit. One last time, she presses her jewel to her perfume to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the perfume in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks * Fan Wind (ファンウィンド Fan'u~indo) Cure Fan's first attack, which she uses by using a fan as it grows bigger and blows away her enemy. It requires the Puyo Puyo Perfume. Songs Trivia * Rulue's birthday is on Febuary 14th, making her star sign Aquarius. Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures